


Bubbles

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Archived From KaizerAndTzar blog, Archived From Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Blowing bubbles was just what they did





	1. Chapter 1

  _“It’s because you’re gentle, so your bubbles always turn out perfect.”_

His parents thought it a strange tradition, yet Ken still bought the bubble mix every year and went out on his balcony.

He thought it was fitting, to honor a lost brother by doing the activity that gave them both such happy memories.

 

_“My hands are too rough, so mine pop before they leave the wand.” _

Ken’s hands shook as he lifted the bubble wand to his lips.He blew in short breaths, quickly. 

Watching as small bubbles formed and floated a short distance away before popping.

 

_“Heh, I think that one’s big enough to fit my whole hand, no, both of our hands. Nice one, Ken-chan.” _

In his mind, he saw the huge bubbles he used to make. 

Perfectly spherical, reflecting their joyful faces. 

 

_“Ah, I think I hear Mama calling for us for dinner…” _

He tried to slow his breaths with his next attempt, yet still the bubbles were no bigger than before. 

He hasn’t been able to blow one of those  _perfect_  bubbles in years.

 

_“Hm? You want me to try again? Well alright, but no pouting for more, got it?” _

Still, he kept trying.

Deep breath, pucker his lips, keep it slow and even…

 

_“I did it… wow…” _

There it was, finally.

A beautiful, huge, perfectly spherical bubble, reflecting his own image in it–

When did his hair get so messy?

 

_“Hey what’s with that face? It’s not that unexpected, is it?” _

Ken had rarely seen Osamu without his glasses, mostly in the early mornings or after a shower, but right now?

Staring at his warped reflection in the bubble, he could swear he looked like his brother.

 

_“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you~” _

He reached for the bubble, fingers stopping short of touching it.

“Osamu-nii… I miss you…” 

 

_“I love you too, little brother.” _


	2. Chapter 2

_They were blowing bubbles again. He was four, and Osamu was 7._

_There was never anything more to this dream, Ken had it enough times that he knew it would always go the same way._

_They would spend hours, mixing soap and water, cutting the straws to just the perfect length…_

_Even though he knew Osamu would fail every time, Ken still offered for his brother to blow a few bubbles. And they’d laugh about how quickly those bubbles went away_

_He kept his eyes on the soap mix in his hands. His brother over his shoulder._

_If Ken didn’t look too closely at the edges of the space, then the dream would last longer and he wouldn’t have to w_ ake up–

Oops…

Ken sighed into his pillow, trying to urge himself back into that blissful, innocent dream.


End file.
